The Company
The Company is an evil corporation operating throughout the United States, with branches in other countries and even some in outer space. It's a member of The Alliance, an interstellar organization. Not even the true name of this evil company is known for certain. All of their dealings are secret, as is the identity of their organization. Their goals are, as yet unknown as well. What we do know about them is that they are evil. They exist in various parts of the world, and may even be an interstellar organization. They have a hand in many important happenings, from the creation of Zoovac to the Great Internet War. They are also the nemesis of Xaq, Zoovac, and the rest of their band. They frequently hatched evil schemes, for various purposes, and Xaq and his friends have foiled many of them. History Early History How the company exactly came into existance is shrouded in mystery. No one knows who founded it or where it came from, or what its goals are. Modern History Xaq first encountered the Company on one of his early adventures, in the mid ‘90s. They were responsible for kidnapping his friends, and he was forced to rescue them. Since then, Xaq has battled the company extensively over the years. The Company employed The Fat Guy to bar Xaq’s path on multiple occasions. Such attempts were never successful, but bought them time. The Company is also one of the biggest employers of ‘Guys’, and uses them to guard almost every facility of theirs. (Series 1: various) Great Internet War The company also discovered that another evil group, known as the U.B.P.E., had begun taking over the internet. Deciding that this was to their disadvantage, the Company began developing viruses and computer programs that would mess up the UBPE, waiting for the opprotune moment (Fortunately for them, an ordinary internet user attacked the UBPE, bringing down several servers) before unleashing their attacks. ("Aux Game", "Chronicles Addendum") The UBPE was devastated, and struggled to regroup; the war was joined. The two companies fought each other in cyberspace for years. The war only ended when the Company developed an experimental robot known as Zoovac, which was a sentient being. Zoovac, despite being programmed to support the Company, was against it. However, he was nonetheless helpful in bringing the UBPE to its knees, effectively ending the war. ("Chronicles Addendum") Zoovac That robot, Zoovac, had been built by George and programmed by Dave (both Company employees), and some of his design elements were chosen by a little girl (Dave's daughter) Chelsea. The original impetus to build it had probably come from Lily. Its original software, Proto-Zoovac 0.0, proved incompatible with some of the hardware so they replaced it with a new one, keeping the original around to train the new Zoovac among other duties. When Zoovac came online, he discovered he had an Obedience Circuit which forced him to obey the Company even if he didn't want to. Zoovac quickly proved his worth to the Company; by manipulating the people of Company Town, he was able to quickly get a radio tower built atop the Company Building. They soon sent him on more and more missions, increasing the Company's influence and power while also ending the Great Internet War. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") When Xaq broke into the factory where Zoovac had been built, he encountered the robot, and reprogrammed it and stole it. Since then, Zoovac has become one of the company’s main antagonists. He has worked with Xaq and others to foil the Company’s many plans. ("Zoovac Game") Modern Era In the years since, the company has continued its operations. One known member of the Company was Rorric. Rorric had a large mansion in Germany, where he may have been carrying out large-scale Company plans against the stability of the German government. He tussled with Pierre and Ari, Who were working with Zoovac, and survived the encounter. ("The EVIL League of EVIL-Ness") In an alternate world, there exists a copy of the Company that is much the same as the Company in our world. This company was able to kidnap Ginkus, and confiscate his staff. Xaq, having been transported from our world, began moving against them. ("Ginkus' Gift") Xaq tussled with them again when he learned that a massive Wal-Mart was part of the Company. (Xaq Series - "Xaq- Chapter 1") The company became a spacefaring organization when a reprogrammed Zoovac, working for the Crodin on the planet Shri, created an alliance of powers throughout the Mez'Dora Corridor to gain dominance over the sector and capture the lost Sphere Children. Zoovac had this blooming Alliance draw the Company into its ranks - Despite their primitive Earthly technology, Zoovac remembered the Company's resourcefulness and knew they'd be an invaluable addition. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") APPEARANCES: Series 1 *Xaq Series - Main villains of the series. They reappeared frequently, with many recurring members. Xaq had to break into their bases on many occasions. **"Zoovac Game" **"Atlantis Quest" Series 2 *Xaq Series **''“Ginkus’ Gift”'' - In an alternate world, a different version of the Company still exists, and has managed to capture Ginkus. **''"Xaq- Chapter 1"'' - Xaq had to break into a Wal-Mart which was run by The Company. **''"Bread"'' - A seemingly normal Wonder Bread factory is the cover for a Company research facility. It seems that a professor there has a gun that can create Guys. *[[Pierre Series|'Pierre Series']]' - ' Largely the same role as Series 1 and 2. **''“The EVIL league of EVIL-ness”'' - Title villains. The first game in Xaq's new series reintroduces players to the Company through a new company member, Rorric. **''“The ALIEN Abduction”'' - Pierre's struggles with the Company (Or Evil League of Evil-ness) continue on an alien ship controlled by an alien member of the company, Rho-Shivej. *[[Balzak Globotron Series|'Balzak Globotron Series']]' ' **''“Balzak Globotron”'' - The Company is in the background, rarely appearing; However, they seem to have a hand in many goings-on in this game. Rho-Shivej's brother takes control of his planet and orders it to join the company. CREATED BY: Chris DeLuca Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Companies Category:Articles with Chronicles Addendum material